


Mukbang

by Imm (Immense)



Series: OsaHina In Love [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eating, Live Stream, Lunch, M/M, Meal Deal, Mukbang, Poor Miya Atsumu, Social Commentary, Tasting Lips, eating contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immense/pseuds/Imm
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Series: OsaHina In Love [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649770
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Mukbang

"Okay! Ready? Set? Go!" Osamu and Hinata pressed their timers and live streaming as they eat their ten man limited time offer meal deal separately. 

"Starting with the chicken." Osamu mumbles

"Starting with the fries." Hinata murmurs. 

Both sides doesn't plan on losing. 

Ten minutes and none of them are still giving up. Hinata is halfway done while Osamu is almost going half done. 

"Damn this hamburger is tasty but I can't afford losing so all I can do is eat, chew, swallow. Minus tye cherish for now." Osamu kept munching his food.

"I know right!" Hinata agrees.

Twelve minutes and ticking. 

"Okay! Rice and nuggets!" Osamu is almost done but--

"Sundae!" Hinata is closer to the finish line. 

And in fourteen minutes and thirty-three seconds, Hinata Shouyou is the first to empty his table and tapping the timer.

> **Comments:**
> 
> _**Nishinoya Yuu:** _ WOAAAH! Good going Shouyou!
> 
> _**Azumane Asahi:** _ Wow! I don't know if I can even eat all of those.
> 
> _**Iwaizumi Hajime:** _ Well played!
> 
> _**Kourai Hoshiumi:** _ Hey! Next time lets do that!
> 
> _**Aone Takanobu: 👏🏻** _
> 
> _**Tendou Satori:** _ You really are some monster, Shrimp-chan!
> 
> _**Tanaka Saeko:** _ That's our decoy! A strong eater!
> 
> _**Tsukishima Kei:** _ He simply shows how big his mouth is! Still wondering how he ends up winning everyone? Lame.
> 
> _**Yamaguchi Tadashi:** _ Tsuki y'know this is a comment section dont hint innuendoes here.

"I'm done!" Fifteen minutes flat for Osamu.

Hinata slaps on Osamu's shoulder and wide grinned. 

"I won." Hinata proudly says and saving the live video and it done streaming. 

He did that because he--

Osamu is kissed passionately by the little guy and loving how they exchange tastes with their lips as they used their tongues. . . Ughck!

And Osamu is once again pushed back and is slapped on the face cuz--

"What the fuck are you two doing in my room eating!"

"We're NOT DOING ANYTHING!" Atsumu busting in?

"Boo you messy! Boooooo!" Oh! Looks like they went in Atsumu's room, took advantage of his savings, bought meals deals and ate in his room instead of Samu's. . . Poor ugly bitch.

"Ughhh! My life turned into chaos when those two started go lovey-dovey! Oh my gosh when will this end?!" And he starts going drama as the couple left the room. 


End file.
